A Whole New World
by spydalek
Summary: Emily, fresh from adventures on Pokearth, finds herself in a world where her favourite Disney films are real. Join her as she explores, and tries not to get too involved in big events. Her world gets turned upside down when she meets her Grandfather and learns who her father is. Rewrite of 'A New Girl' (Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued)
1. A Dazzling Place I Never Knew

**I'm going to start this by saying this is a re-write of my other story 'The New Girl', but it takes place earlier that that story did. The Villain Kids** won't **appear for a while, I apologise.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants, Pokemon or any of the other Properties I use in this story.**

* * *

Descendants – A Whole New World

Chapter One:

Emily let out a small smile as she looked up at the familiar statue, with Bella the Pikachu, who was wearing her Pop Star outfit and had a black heart-shaped mark on her tail, on her shoulder. Cerberus the Houndoom and Lupa the Mightyena stood at her side, looking around. "Looks like I'm not quite home yet, guys." she said, with a small smile, revealing an Estuary English accent. Bella looked at her with a tilted head before saying "Pika?"

"It's alright, Bella." said Emily, with a smile. "I was mainly talking to myself." Bella nodded, as Emily reached into her bag with a watermelon motif, just as Lupa started growling. Emily looked at her before noticing a middle aged woman in a blue dress standing on the steps in front of the familiar castle. "Lupa, down girl." said Emily, looking at Lupa, sternly. Lupa stopped growling, as the woman tentatively stepped towards them. "Are you Emily?" asked the woman, looking at her. Eyeing both of the canine Pokemon. Emily smiled and said "That's me, yes. Don't worry about Lupa, she's a good girl, she won't hurt you." The woman didn't seem convinced as Emily continued "You were expecting me?"

"Your mother mentioned you'd be arriving today." she said, looking at Emily. "I'm surprised you've decided to come here instead of the one closer to home."

"You know what they say, an adventure usually starts with running away from home." said Emily, with a smile. "Though I didn't actually run of course."

"Hmm." said the woman, confused. As Bella said "Pika!" while pointing up at the steps. Emily turned to see a boy around her age walking towards them, making her smile. "I'll take it from here, Fairy Godmother." he said, with a smile. The woman, the Fairy Godmother, nodded before walking off. As the boy stepped forward and said "Hi, I'm Ben." extending his hand. Emily shook it before saying "Emily." She motioned to the retreating Fairy Godmother. "Is that really the Fairy Godmother? As in the whole Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo thing?" She raised her hand, waving it as though she had a wand. Ben smiled and said "Yes it is, though she doesn't use magic much anymore."

"Cool." said Emily, with a smile. As Bella pulled on her ear. Emily shot her a look and said "I hadn't forgotten about you, Bella." She looked at Ben. "Ben, meet Bella, Lupa and Cerberus, my friends. I hope it's alright they're here, Fairy Godmother didn't seem to like them. Then again, Lupa did growl at her so…"

"It's perfectly alright for them to be here, Emily." said Ben, with a smile. "We have a few students with friends of their own here."

"Cool." said Emily, with a smile. He nodded before saying "Shall we begin the tour?" Emily nodded, letting Ben lead her towards the castle. Lupa and Cerberus followed at her heels.

* * *

"Right, here we are." said Ben, as they stood in front of a door marked '210', almost half an hour later. Ben had shown Emily around the entire school campus, which wasn't as big as Emily had expected, and they were now stood in the dormitory building. Bella was sat on the back of Lupa, while both her and Cerberus were stood next to Emily, intently watching the corridor. "Your roommate is inside." continued Ben, with a smile. "I will leave you two to get acquainted, but before I go, do you have a phone?" Emily just smiled before reaching into her bag and pulling out a phone in a red case with a yellow lightning bolt overlapping a white circle with a golden ring around it on the back. She tapped at it for a moment before smiling and saying "Type in your number, it should work." Ben took it from her and smiled, before tapping at the screen. A moment passed before he handed it back to her and said "Right, I will leave you to get acquainted with your roommate and her friends. Don't hesitate to call or text me if you have any questions, the school year doesn't start for a few weeks so I can show you around the town if you wish."

"I will probably take you up on that offer." said Emily, with a smile. "I'd quite like to see the town." Ben nodded, before saying "Well then, why don't I pick you up tomorrow around nine? We can make a day of it."

"I'd like that." said Emily, with a bigger smile. "See you tomorrow." Ben nodded and walked off, leaving Emily with a smile. She stood there for a few moments before Bella said "Pika Pi?" shaking her out of her thoughts. Emily looked at Bella and said "Of course, Bella, you're right." She smiled to herself before stepping up to the door and knocking. They heard barking from the other side of the door, before a female voice said " _Calm down, Bolt, it's probably our new roommate._ " Emily smiled as she heard footsteps inside. The door opened to reveal a girl about her age with short auburn hair. She was wearing a red t-shirt with grey jeans. "Hi there, you must be..." she started, only to get interrupted when a young white dog pushed through her legs and jumped up Emily. "Bolt!" said the girl, as Emily began stroking him. Emily smiled and said "It's alright, he's cute." The girl nodded, before saying "I'm Penny, by the way."

"Emily." said Emily, with a smile. "These are Bella, Cerberus and Lupa."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." said Penny, with a smile. "Bolt, down. Let Emily come into the room." Bolt instantly got down and ran back into the room, with Bella running after him. Emily smiled as she followed Penny into the room, with Cerberus and Lupa following obediently.

* * *

Emily smiled as she stepped into the room, to see Bolt playing chase with Bella. There was a black cat sat on one of the desks, cleaning herself, and a tan hamster sat on the table watching TV while in a ball. "I hope you don't mind being on the right." said Penny, looking at Emily. "I wasn't aware I was getting a roommate till after I had moved everything in."

"I don't mind at all." said Emily, with a smile. As she placed her bag on the empty bed. "Do you mind if I let out a few of my other friends? Some of them don't like being cooped up in their balls for so long…" As she said that, her bag started shaking and Theta the Clefairy appeared out of a red light. "Clef. Clefairy." he said, with a deeper voice than a usual Clefairy, making Emily frown slightly. "Case in point. Penny, meet Theta." she said, looking at Penny. Before reaching into her bag and pulling out a Poke Ball. She pressed the button on it and when the red light disappeared Carrie the Jigglypuff was sat on the floor, next to Theta. "That's Carrie." said Emily, with a small smile. As the two Pokemon started floating towards the window. "Wait a minute, you two."

"Jig?" asked Carrie, looking at Emily. Emily just smiled and pulled out her phone out of her pocket. She quickly snapped a picture of them before saying "Alright, you can go now. And try not to get into too much trouble. Make sure you come back before dark." as she tapped away at the phone. The two pink Pokemon nodded as the window opened with a slight purple aura around the handle, and they floated out of it. Emily waved her hand, causing her eyes to go gold for a moment, and a shimmering golden barrier appeared over the open window. "Wh… What was that?" asked Penny, looking at Emily. Emily just smiled before saying "I take it you don't see much magic anymore."

"That was magic?" asked Penny, with a small smile. As she walked over to the window and put her hands on the barrier. It was solid. "Wow… This is awesome! These rooms get so stuffy sometimes and I couldn't open the window because of Bolt but now… Sweet!"

"Glad I could be of some help." said Emily, with a smile. "It's a one-way barrier, lets people in but doesn't let them back out. It'll be kept up permanently since Theta can open the window by himself… I've had to give him and Carrie a loophole and let them, and only them, go out through it because otherwise…" She trailed off as her phone went off. "Oh good, Ben got the text."

"Why'd you text him?" asked Penny, looking at her. Emily just smiled and said "Just to inform him that Theta and Carrie are out and about, and not to be alarmed by them." Penny nodded, as Emily took an Ultra Ball and a Luxury Ball out of her bag. "You don't mind if I let Dexie and Mimi out, do you? Mimi really doesn't like being inside her ball for long…" Penny nodded, making Emily smile before pressing the button on both balls. Mimi the Mimikyu and Dexie the Dedenne appeared out of the red light. "Mimi!" said Mimi, looking around. Emily smiled before saying "Hey Mimi, welcome to our new home." Mimi looked around as she jumped onto the bed and began rummaging through Emily's bag. Penny seemed surprised, but Emily was just shaking her head, as Dexie ran over to where Bella was playing with Bolt and a carrot with a face. "Mi!" said Mimi, as a book floated out of the bag in a purple haze. "A Very Hungry Caterpie?" asked Penny, confused. Emily smiled and said "Mimi likes to look at the pictures."

"Not what I was asking." said Penny, looking at her with a small smile. "I've never heard of that book."

"Oh, right." said Emily, with a smile. "It's not from this world. Neither am I, or my friends here." Penny just nodded, before sitting on her bed. "Tell me about it." she said, looking at Emily. Who laughed, before saying "Sure thing. What do you wanna know?"

* * *

Almost three hours later, Penny was laughing at a story Emily was telling. "Seriously? You fell into a lake?" asked Penny, looking at her. "Gosh, your life sounds so exciting."

"It was alright, but you know… lonely at the same time." said Emily, with a small smile. "I mean, I had my friends here, but none of them are really the best conversationalists. Travelling alone isn't always fun. Sometimes I wished for a more human companion, not that Bella and the others weren't great company."

"I get it." said Penny, nodding. "Bolt's great company, but I need human interaction too."

"Yeah, exactly." said Emily, nodding. "Thankfully the longest I went without was two weeks and that was only because I got lost in Twist Mountain during Winter… Never before have I been glad to have a Fire type with me at all times…" She let out a small smile as she looked over at Cerberus, who was lay against the fireplace with Lupa, both of them napping. "So, now you know a bit about me, why don't you tell me about yourself?"

"I'm not that interesting… Not like you." said Penny, with a small smile. Emily let out a smile before saying "Everybody's interesting, Penny. I'm sure you've done something you're proud of in your life." Penny scoffed, as the TV blared into action. The Bolt TV Show appearing on screen. "Rhino!" said Penny, glaring at the hamster. Who was stood on the table, with his paws on the remote. "I knew I'd regret buying that DVD set for him…" she said, sighing. She looked at Emily. "I used to be an actress, till about three years ago…" She took a deep breath. "Back when I was doing it, it was best thing I had ever done. It wasn't perfect, they didn't let me take Bolt home, I had to leave him in the trailer every day after I was done filming and it was the hardest thing I've ever had to do… And then one day the execs decided to do a kidnapping plot and because they had raised Bolt to believe everything was real… He got out and traipsed across all of Auradon to 'rescue' me…" She sighed. "The execs tried to replace him with an identical dog, but I knew I wanted out right there and then. After we got the real Bolt back of course."

"Obviously you did because he's snoozing over there." said Emily, with a smile. Motioning to where Bolt was lay, fast asleep, with Dexie and Bella using him as a pillow. Mr. Carrot was in his mouth. Penny smiled and nodded before saying "Yeah. He saved my life actually… I was contractually obliged to continue filming, so we were doing this stunt over fake lava with pyrotechnics and it went wrong. The pyrotechnics backfired and caught everything on fire while I was dangling from the ceiling…" She took a deep breath. "If it hadn't been for Bolt, I probably wouldn't be here today. He alerted the firemen to my location." She looked over at Bolt. "It's getting near to his walk time, I should probably get ready." Emily nodded before standing up from her bed saying "I should probably unpack, we've been talking for just over three hours."

* * *

Emily soon found herself in the gardens of the castle, watching Bella chase Dexie around, as Cerberus and Lupa lay next to the bench she was sat on. She smiled as she reached into her bag and pulled out two Poke Balls. As soon as she pressed the buttons a Pidgeot and a Talonflame were flying around in the sky. "Hey Galewing, Embers." she said, smiling. "Go stretch your wings for a bit. Try not to go too far." They both squawked before flying off. As Emily heard a female voice say "How many of those creatures do you have?" from behind her. Emily turned to see a woman in a familiar blue dress walking towards her and smiled. Before saying "Twenty altogether, your majesty. Eleven of whom are still in their balls."

"Please, call me Belle. Your majesty is reserved for formal occasions." said Belle, with a smile as she sat down next to Emily. "I must ask, what are they? I've never seen any creature quite like them."

"They're called Pokemon, your maj… Belle." said Emily, with a smile. "I'm not from this world."

"I figured." said Belle, nodding. "We're not new to people from other universes here. An entire town appeared overnight over in Camelot a year ago, brought a school with it that has a version of the members of King Arthur's court."

"Really?" asked Emily, with a small smile. "Interesting." She lent back as Lupa begin sniffing Belle. Belle smiled as she began stroking her on the head. "You don't mind if I let my others out, do you? I don't like keeping them cooped up in their balls…"

"Of course not." said Belle, looking at her. "What's this ones name?"

"Lupa." said Emily, with a smile. "Thank you. I have a few I can't let out because they require water, but the others I can." She reached into her bag and pulled out a few more Poke Balls.

* * *

Soon enough, Belle was throwing a ball for Lupa. As well as Midnight the Umbreon and Metro the Sylveon. Cerberus was sat next to the bench, watching, alongside Keo the Alolan Ninetales and Poppy the Blissey. Bella and Dexie were still chasing one another, while Pallas the Noctowl was perched on the nearby bird fountain, watching them. Robin the Decidueye and Shinobi the shiny Greninja were also watching, while surveying the garden for threats. Emily, meanwhile, was sat on the bench smiling. "Mom?" came Ben's voice, from behind them. Emily turned to see Ben walking towards them, a smile on his face as he asked "What's going on?"

"I'm getting to know our new guests, Ben." said Belle, with a smile as she looked at her son. "Lupa here loves playing fetch, as do Metro and Midnight."

"Metro kinda cheats though, she's been using her ribbons to grab the ball from the air." said Emily, with a smile. "Are you going to join us? Or are you busy?"

"I was actually heading to the kitchen to grab some food." said Ben, with a smile. "But I suppose I'm not actually that hungry. Mind introducing me?" Emily chuckled before nodding.

* * *

"So, Emily, we're all heading to Corona in a few days for the Festival of Lights." said Belle, after Emily had returned everybody but Bella, Dexie, Lupa and Cerberus to their balls and they were heading towards the kitchens, with Bella and Dexie on the backs of Lupa and Cerberus respectively. "Do you want to join us?"

"Oh, I couldn't impose like that." said Emily, with a small smile. Belle just looked at her with a small smile before saying "You wouldn't be imposing, Emily. Would she Ben?"

"Not at all." said Ben, with a smile. "Plus, I guarantee you'll enjoy yourself." Emily let out a small chuckle before saying "I'll think about it."

"That's all we ask, Emily." said Belle, with a smile. "I believe Penny's coming." Emily just nodded, as they reached the kitchen, and headed inside.

* * *

Later that night, Emily was sat in bed on her laptop with headphones in. Penny was fast asleep, with Bolt curled up on the end of the bed with Mittens and Rhino using him as a pillow. Bella and Dexie were fast asleep on the edge of Emily's bed, using Mimi as a pillow, not that Mimi seemed to mind. Lupa and Cerberus were in front of the fireplace, also asleep. Even Theta and Carrie had returned and they were perched on top of a bookshelf, sleeping. Emily smiled as she listened to 'More Than A Band' by Lemonade Mouth, while looking at maps for the world she found herself in. She was currently looking at Auradon Central, which she had learnt was basically Paris, except for the fact that there were two castles and no Eiffel Tower. Notre-Dame was still there though, currently being looked after by Quasimodo and Madellaine, which had made her smile even if she didn't know why. The first castle was Auradon Prep, which used to be the Beast's Castle till King Adam had let them turn it into the school it was now, except for the West Wing, which was now where Ben and his family lived. The second castle had surprised her by belonging to the Charming family, Princess Ella and Prince Henri as well as their son Chad. And apparently Anastasia lived in the town, and worked in a bakery alongside her husband. She found that interesting, and couldn't wait till she went into town the next morning.

* * *

She didn't sleep at all that night, choosing instead to do research into the world she was now in. To get a lay of the land. She was so engrossed in it that she didn't notice the sun had risen till she heard stirring in the bed across from her and looked over to see Penny waking up. "Good morning." said Penny, looking at her. "How long you been awake?"

"It's morning already?" asked Emily, blushing as she took her headphones off. "I was busy looking at maps of the world. Trying to get my bearings…" She let out a small smile. "I checked out the site for Corona as well, that was interesting. I didn't realise Snow White was going to be covering the Festival… That alone is getting me to reconsider taking Ben and Belle up on their offer to join them."

"You were considering not going?" asked Penny, sitting up. At the same time as Bolt woke up and began yipping. "Good morning Bolty." Emily smiled as she watched Penny stroke Bolt, as Rhino and Mittens woke. As she heard "Pika!" before getting pounced on by Bella. Emily chuckled as she said "Good morning to you too, Bella." before looking over at the edge of her bed. Mimi was moving, and Dexie was stretching. Emily smiled as she looked up at the bookshelf, to see that Theta and Carrie were already gone before getting out of bed. "Looking forward to today?" asked Penny, looking at Emily. Emily smiled before saying "Very much so, exploring a new place is always so fun. The last time I had a city this big to explore was Lumiose City, and I'm pretty sure I never found actually everything there was there since I only spent a week there…" Penny nodded with a smile of her own, as Emily reached into her bag and pulled out a set of clothes.

* * *

Half an hour later, she was dressed and sat at the table looking through a history book with Bella sat next to her, eating a chocolate bar. Penny had taken Bolt out for his morning walk, and then to grab breakfast from the kitchen. Emily smiled as she turned the page, in time to hear a knock on the door. She flicked her hand and smiled when the door opened, to reveal Ben standing there. "Hey." she said, standing up. "Come in." Ben frowned as he stepped into the room, noticing she was at the table. Causing him to ask "How'd you do that?"

"Oh you know, the Fairy Godmother's not the only with magic." said Emily, with a smile as she grabbed her jacket from the side and shrugged it on. Followed by her bag. "And before you say anything, I know magic isn't really done here but I'm not stopping unless you want Bella to have temper tantrums every single time she gets a little bit of dirt on her dress."

"I wasn't going to say anything." said Ben, with a small smile. "Unlike my father, I have no problem with magic. It can do just as much good as it can bad."

"Then I apologise for jumping to conclusions." said Emily, with a smile. "Are we leaving now?"

"Yeah, I thought we'd get some breakfast in town." said Ben, looking at her. "Are your friends joining us?"

"Bella, Lupa and Cerberus are, yes." said Emily, looking at him. "Mimi's happy staying here to read. And Dexie appears to have found a new friend in Rhino. Penny's already agreed to keep an eye on them for me."

"Excellent." said Ben, with a smile. "Can Lupa and Cerberus keep up with a horse? And do you know how to ride one?"

"If we're not galloping then they can yes." said Emily, as she smiled herself. "And yes, I can ride a horse. But there's no need for you to lend me one." Ben looked at her with a tilted head, as Bella climbed onto her shoulder and Lupa and Cerberus walked over to her from where they had been lay in front of he fireplace. Emily just smiled before walking out, with Ben having no choice but to follow.

* * *

Soon enough they were stood in the stables as Ben stroked a young brown horse. He fed him a carrot and said "Good morning, Orson." with a smile. Emily smiled as she reached into her bag and pulled out a Poke Ball. She pressed the button on it and Beauty the Rapidash appeared out of the red light. Ben's eyes went wide as he took in the Fire Horse Pokemon. "Is… is that fire for a mane?"

"Yep." said Emily, with a smile. "Beauty is a Fire type after all. She's perfectly safe though." Bella smiled as she jumped onto the back of Beauty from Emily's shoulder. As Emily stroked her gently. "It's good to see you again, Beauty, I'm sorry I haven't let you out before now."

"Rap. Rapidash." said Beauty, nuzzling into Emily's hand. Emily laughed as she climbed onto Beauty's back. "I know, Beaut, I've missed you too."

"You're riding bareback?" asked Ben, looking at Emily. Emily just smiled before saying "Do you really think a saddle would work with Beauty?" Ben shook his head with a smile as he began saddling Orson. "This'll only take me a few minutes." he said, with a smile. Emily nodded as she began getting herself comfy on Beauty. "We're not racing right now, Beaut, it's going to be a slow walk."

"Rap!" said Beauty, with a neigh. "Rapidash!" Emily just nodded as she looked over at Ben, who was saddling Orson, and smiled. She couldn't put her finger on why, but she had a feeling today was going to be interesting.

* * *

 **I'm going to get this out of the way now, Emily has twenty Pokemon instead of six like I probably should have, but whenever I write a Pokemon story I always have it so they can carry more than six Pokemon on them, but can only use up to six Pokemon in an official battle. She travelled across all of Pokearth in the five years she spent in that universe, and caught quite a few that caught her eye. Also at least five of them are more for utility purposes than battling, though they can battle if needed.**


	2. A New Fantastic Point of View

**Here we go, Chapter Two.**

 **There are many Disney cameos in this one. ;)**

* * *

Descendants – A Whole New World

Chapter Two: A New Fantastic Point of View

Emily smiled as she and Ben pulled into a stable. She couldn't help but chuckle as the stable-hand's eyes went wide when she saw Beauty. "Don't worry, she's not going to hurt you." said Emily, jumping off to land safely on the floor. "Though if you want me to, I can put her away in her ball. She'll be fine." She went to reach into her bag but the stable-hand shook her head and said "No, it's fine. I just wasn't expecting to see a horse with a mane of fire today."

"Beauty's a magical creature." said Emily, with a smile. "Just don't touch the flames, they're not dangerous but she doesn't like it." As she said that, Bella jumped onto her shoulder as Lupa and Cerberus made their way into the stable. And Ben slipped off Orson, handing another stable-hand his reigns. As Emily looked at Beauty. "Be good for this lady, OK, Beauty? And try to reign in your racing spirit, OK? I promise I'll take you for a proper ride soon."

"Rapid!" said Beauty, nodding. "Rapidash!"

"Yes, I'll let Marty out and you can have a race soon." said Emily, with a smile. Before looking at the woman. "She's all yours, ma'am." The stable-hand nodded as Beauty followed her towards a stall. As Emily reached into her bag and pulled out a box of Poke Food. Which had a fire symbol on the front of it. "Give her some of that, she's unable to process ordinary food." The stable-hand nodded as she took the box. "Thank you." said Emily, before looking at Ben. "Ready to go?"

"Of course." said Ben, with a smile. "Though I'm pretty sure I'm the one who should be asking you that. Since I am the one who's showing you around." Emily just smirked before saying "Well, allons-y." and walking out with Lupa and Cerberus at her heel. Ben laughed before following.

* * *

It took them ten minutes to reach the main street, and Emily smiled as she looked around the buildings. Despite being big, there was still this sense of a quaintness to the city, like everybody knew one another. Everybody was greeting Ben, and smiling at Emily while at the same time giving her Pokemon weird looks, as they walked past. Till they reached a small inventors shop, which Ben led Emily inside of. "Pépère!" shouted Ben, with a smile. "Are you in here?" He smiled again as they heard movement and Ben turned to look at Emily. "I want to introduce to my grandfather. Mom keeps trying to convince him to retire and come live in the castle with us but he's happy here." Emily nodded, as an old short man with grey hair walked out of the back of the shop. "Benny boy, what brings you down to my shop?" he asked, looking at Ben. Before noticing Emily. "Ah, your mother did tell me you'd finally come to your senses about that Aubrey girl."

"Audrey, Pépère." said Ben, sighing. "And yes, Audrey and I aren't together anymore. But I'm just showing Emily and her friends around since this is their first time in Auradon Central. She's going to be starting at AP in a few weeks."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir." said Emily, with a smile. The man smiled before saying "You can call me Maurice. It's nice to meet you too, but I have to ask, do you come from Albion?"

"In another world maybe." said Emily, with a smile. "I've spent a lot of time there though, but I was born in Olympus. My mother's Athena."

"Ah." said Maurice, with a smile. "Though doesn't Olympus have its own school? Why are you attending Auradon Prep."

"Prometheus Academy, yes." said Emily, with a nod. "As I told the Fairy Godmother yesterday, an adventure usually starts with running away from home. Though mine began without the running. Running implies I'm here without my family knowing, and my family aren't the kind of people who don't know something. Apollo alone…" She smiled. "But that's not important. It's nice to meet you, Maurice." He smiled as well, before looking at Ben and saying "Tell your mother I will be there for dinner tomorrow."

"Of course, Pépère." said Ben, with a smile. "Will you be joining us when we go to the festival in Corona?"

"Of course, my boy." he said, looking at Ben. "I wouldn't miss it." He looked over at Emily. "Will you be joining us, Emily?" Ben also turned to look at her, to see her smiling before she said "I will probably make my own way there but yes, I will be attending the festival." Ben smiled, as the three of them heard a crash somewhere near them. Followed by an arc of lightning coming from a few rows nearby and hitting the ceiling. Emily instantly took a deep breath before raising her hand as her eyes turned gold. Bella was soon floating towards them with a slight golden aura around. "Pika!" she said, as she landed in Emily's arms. "Pikachu!"

"I don't care if something spooked you, Bella, what have I told you about wondering off?" said Emily, looking at Bella. Bella looked down, sheepishly, as Maurice walked off towards where Bella had been floated from. "I wouldn't worry, miss, your friend didn't do any damage." said Maurice, with a smile as he looked at Emily. "One of my inventions prematurely went off… They're prone to that in their old age… Some of this stuff was made before Belle met Adam."

"If you say so, Maurice." said Emily, with a small smile. Before looking at Bella. "There was still no need to discharge though, Bella." She took a deep breath, before shaking her head. "It doesn't matter."

"Why don't I show you to the bakery I frequent." said Ben, changing the subject. Emily nodded as she let Ben lead her out. "See you tomorrow, Pépère."

* * *

Soon enough, they were walking into Sea Shell Bakery, where a boy with blonde hair about Ben and Emily's age was stood at the till, looking at his phone. Ben shook his head as he and Emily heard a female voice saying "Anthony Dufour, I thought I told you to put that phone away! We have customers!" Emily turned to see Anastasia walking out of the back room, holding a basket filled with freshly baked bread which she placed on the counter. The boy, Anthony, rolled his eyes as Anastasia plucked the phone out of his hand and said "You can start putting those out. And you're not getting this back till the end of the day." She put the phone in her apron pocket and turned to look at Ben and Emily. Before saying "Hello your majesty, what can I get for you today?"

"I've told you, Mrs. Dufour, it's Ben." said Ben, shaking his head. "I'll have a croissant please, and Emily..."

"Two croissants and a pain au chocolat please." said Emily, with a smile. Anastasia nodded before she turned to look at Ben. "That'll be four copper please." she said, with a smile. Ben nodded and grabbed his coin purse, taking out six copper pieces which he handed to Anastasia. Anastasia smiled as she began getting the pastries together. "So, Ms… Emily isn't it? I haven't seen you around before. Are you from Albion?"

"Olympus, actually." said Emily, with a smile. "I dated a girl from Albion a few years back, spent way too much time there and gained the accent myself." Anastasia nodded as she handed Ben a bag with the pastries in with a "I hope you enjoy your breakfast, it's all freshly made."

"Thank you, Mrs. Defour." said Emily, with a smile. "I'm sure we will."

"Have a good day." said Ben, with a smile of his own before leading Emily out of the bakery.

* * *

Emily smiled as she walked out of the bakery with Ben to see Lupa and Cerberus sat obediently outside, with Bella sat on Cerberus' back. "Pika!" said Bella, jumping into Emily's arms with ease. Emily gave her a small smile before saying "You were a very good girl for not wandering off." as Bella climbed onto Emily's shoulder. Allowing her to stroke both Cerberus and Lupa. "You two were good as well, Lupa, Cerberus." They both let out a bark before standing up, as Ben walked towards a table in the courtyard. Emily followed, but not before noticing the old man with grey hair and a golden eye-patch standing to the side, watching her. He looked familiar as well, but she shook it off as she joined Ben at the table.

* * *

As soon as she sat down at the table, Emily pulled out two bowls and a bag of PokeFood which she poured into the bowls as she placed them under the table for Cerberus and Lupa. After doing as she pulled out a plate and took the bag of pastries from Ben, who was already enjoying his croissant. Emily smiled as she floated the pain au chocolat out of the bag and waved her other hand, causing it to break into even quarters. She handed one to Bella before wrapping the other three pieces up and beginning her first croissant. "That's impressive, Emily." said Ben, with a smile. "You must have a lot of control over your magic…"

"I've just had a lot of time to practise." said Emily, with a small smile. "Bella's practically a toddler, I had to get good at certain utility magic. She can throw quite the tantrum when her dress gets dirty."

"So you've said." said Ben, nodding. "It's still impressive."

"Thanks." said Emily, with a slight blush. Before she bit into her first croissant, and let out a moan of delight. "Oh, this is so good. They deliver to the school, right?"

"All of the schools baked goods come from the Sea Shell Bakery, yes." said Ben, with a chuckle. "They're really good." Emily nodded, her mouth filled with what was left of the first croissant. Ben smiled, as a young female voice said "Ben!" from behind them. Emily turned to see a girl of about ten running towards their table, with a familiar woman in blue behind her. "Hey Al." said Ben, with a smile as he stood up. "Princess Ella."

"Hello Ben." said Ella, with a smile. Emily's eyes went wide before saying "You're… Oh wow. You're Cinderella."

"It's just Ella these days." said Ella, looking at her with a smile. Emily blushed before saying "Yes, sorry, I knew that… Sometimes my mouth says things before my brain catches up with it." She stood up. "I'm Emily." She extended her hand, which Ella shook with a smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Emily. You're a long way from home, aren't you?"

"You don't know the half of it." said Emily, under her breath. Before smiling. "I'm gonna be attending Auradon Prep."

"Ah, my son attends there as well." said Ella, with a smile. "Your friends will be joining you, I take it?"

"Yeah." said Emily, as she looked over at Bella, Lupa and Cerberus. Alex was stroking Lupa and Cerberus, while Bella was sat at the side, studying Alex. As Ella asked "Ben, do you mind keeping an eye on Alex while I grab our breakfast?"

"Not at all, Ella." said Ben, with a smile. "Is that alright with you, Em?"

"Yeah, that's fine." said Emily, with a smile. Before looking over at the old man, who was now talking to a familiar woman. Emily took a deep breath before saying "I'll be right back." and walking towards them.

* * *

"Hello mother." said Emily, looking at the woman as she walked up to her and the man. "Do I want to know why you're talking to Anthony Hopkins?"

"Who?" asked the man, looking at Emily. Emily sighed before saying "Of course you're not him… That would have been way way too simple. And my life is not simple anymore."

"What are you talking about, Emily?" asked Athena, looking at Emily. Emily chuckled before looking at the guy and saying "You're actually Odin, aren't you?"

"You are your mother's daughter." said the man, Odin, looking at her with a smile. "However I have not heard of this Hopkins guy you mention."

"He played you in a few films back in my world." said Emily, shaking her head. "It's not important." She took a deep breath. Before frowning. "What are you doing here? And why were you staring at me. Because I'm definitely too young for you."

"We need to talk to you, my child." said Athena, looking at her. "It's about your father." Emily looked at her, confused, before saying "You've always dodged that particular question whenever I've asked, what's changed?" She looked between Odin and Athena. Before gasping. "Wait, he's not my father is he?" Odin looked amused as Athena said "Of course not."

"I'm your grandfather." said Odin, with a smile. Emily looked at Athena, who nodded, before frowning and said "Hela, Thor or Loki?"

"Thor." said Odin, looking at her. Before frowning. "How do you know the name Hela?"

"I'm starting to realise why I found myself drawn to those films now…" said Emily, with a small smile and a sigh. "Hela was the bad guy in the last Thor film, and the last one I managed to get on DVD before being transported to Pokearth." She glared at Athena as she said that last part. Athena put her hands up and said "That wasn't my fault. I tried to get Father to hold off on sending you there for a few months. I know how much you wanted to watch that other film."

"He only had to wait a few weeks." said Emily, pouting. "I wouldn't have put up as much of a fight then." Athena just nodded, as they heard a "Pika!" and Emily turned in time to see Bella running towards her. The Pikachu used a nearby table to launch herself into Emily's arms. Emily smiled before saying "I wasn't gonna leave you behind, Bella."

"Everything alright, Emily?" came Ben's voice, from behind her. Emily turned to see him walking towards them, with Lupa and Cerberus next to him. He was holding the two bowls, as well as the bag with the second croissant and the rest of the pain au chocolat in. "Everything's fine, Ben." said Emily, with a smile. "I'd like you to meet my mother, Athena. And Odin, the grandfather I didn't know I had till a moment ago."

"Ah." said Ben, nodding. Before looking at the adults. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise, Prince Ben." said Athena, with a smile. "I hope you're treating my daughter well."

"Mom." said Emily, shooting Athena a look. "He's showing me around town, we'll talk at dinner. You can tell me why my father only existed as a fictional character in the world I used to live in." She walked off, with Lupa and Cerberus at her heel and Bella on her shoulder. Ben gave them both a smile before following Emily.

* * *

For the rest of the day, Ben took Emily around the main sights of the town. Ben had managed to get them a table at La Ratatouille for lunch, making Emily smile. She had even been able to bring Lupa, Cerberus and Bella inside. Once they had eaten the best ratatouille Emily had ever had, and also the only, they visited Notre Dame, where Ben introduced Emily and her friends to Quasimodo and Madellaine. After meeting them, Ben and Emily returned to the castle.

* * *

"How were they?" asked Emily, as she walked into her dorm room to see Penny lay on her bed with Bolt curled up into her, fast asleep, watching TV. Mimi was sat on Emily's bed, a pile of books next to her. Another book was currently being hovered in front of her. Dexie was happily asleep, sat in front of the unlit fire. Cerberus and Lupa instantly joined her there, as Bella jumped onto Emily's bed to join Mimi. Penny smiled at her and said "They were angels, Em."

"Good." said Emily, with a smile. "Are you watching So Random?"

"Yeah, I love this show." said Penny, with a small smile. "Though I do miss Sonny, they put Chad on in her place…"

"It's still going?" asked Emily, looking at Penny. Penny nodded before saying "Yeah, why?"

"It only lasted a season back in my world…" said Emily, with a small smile. Penny nodded as Emily walked over to the window and looked out. "Have Carrie and Theta returned?"

"Should they have?" asked Penny, looking at Emily. Emily shook her head before saying "No, I was just wondering. I guess they found something to eat." She smiled, before turning and walking over to her bed. Using her magic to hover the read books onto the nearby shelf. As Penny said "So, how was your date?"

"It wasn't a date." said Emily, looking at Penny. "Just a friendly guy showing the new girl around town and introducing her to his grandfather…"

"You met Maurice?" asked Penny, with a smile. "Wow, are you sure it wasn't a date?" She smirked as Emily magically flung a pillow at her. Causing Penny to gasp. "You have a crush on him."

"Wouldn't you?" asked Emily, with a blush. She let out a small smile. "I just don't know… I've only ever dated girls before, you know… But even with them I've never felt like this… It's like he and I are meant to be."

"They say that's what happens when you meet your soulmate." said Penny, with a smile. "It's quite a documented thing here."

"I suppose a world with True Love's Kiss would have soulmates as well…" said Emily, with a small smile. "Don't suppose there's an indicator, is there?"

"If there is I've never seen one, nor is there any documentation." said Penny, looking at her. "Don't worry, just go with the flow. It's what everybody here does." Emily nodded, before lying down on her bed, grabbing her laptop from the side. With Bella jumping onto her as Mimi jumped off the bed and landed on the bedside table. Bringing her book with her.

* * *

Later that night, Emily was landing in front of a restaurant Ben had recommended on the back of mega-evolved Galewing. With Bella. Emily slid off the back of the Pidgeot as he glowed white for a moment. When it dispersed, Galewing was back to normal. "Thanks Gale." she said, as she reached into her bag and pulled out a ball. She pressed it to Galewing's wing and a red light enveloped him and he disappeared into the ball. "Impressive mount, my child." came Athena's voice, from behind Emily. Emily turned to see Athena walking towards her with Odin, before she said "Galewing's been with me for a while."

"No doubt." said Athena, nodding. "Shall we head inside, I'm sure you've got a bunch of questions for the two of us." Emily nodded before heading into the restaurant.

* * *

Bella pouted as Emily placed her in the high chair she had asked the waitress that had seated them for. "I don't want you running around, Bella, that's all." said Emily, as she sat down next to her. Before grabbing one of the menus the waitress had left behind. Odin was already perusing his, as was Athena. She smiled, as the waitress returned and asked "Can I get you some drinks?" She looked slightly weirded out by Bella, who was sulking as she sat in the high chair. Emily smiled and said "I'll have a soda please."

"I'll have a glass of your finest red wine, my lady." said Odin, looking at her with a smile. The waitress nodded as she looked at Athena, who said "I'll just have some water."

"And your… mouse." asked the waitress, looking at Emily. Emily let out a small smile before saying "Her name's Bella. And just give me a minute..." She grabbed the kids menu and scanned it. "She'll have some water. Do you do cups with straws and a lid? Because she's practically a toddler." She looked at the menu again. "Oh, and bring her a few of those cookies. That'll keep her busy while I catch up with my mother and grandfather." The waitress nodded before jotting it down in her notepad and walking off. Emily smiled before turning to look at Athena and Odin. "You're not going to dodge any of my questions, right?"

"Of course not." said Odin, looking at her. "We will answer as truthfully as possible." Athena nodded, making Emily nod herself before she said "I wasn't born in the universe I grew in, was I?"

"You were not." said Athena, looking at Emily, with a small smile. "Your grandfather's sent you to that universe to keep you safe."

"Olympus and Asgard were at war when you were born, Emily." said Odin, looking at her. "You were born in a battlefield…"

"Your father and I were clashing in battle when we connected." said Athena, sighing. She let out a small smile. "The war stopped the moment you were born though, and we enjoyed peace for a while."

"Before Apollo recited a prophecy." said Odin, taking a deep breath. "Zeus and I decided to brandish two of the Infinity Stones, and the help of two Legendaries, to send you to a different realm, in the future. So you'd be ready."

"We didn't find out till you were eleven that we had sent you to the wrong universe." said Athena, looking at Emily. "And by then it was slightly too late to send you to the right one. But that didn't stop Father from trying, till I convinced him not to."

"And yet he still sent me after I turned sixteen." said Emily, looking at Athena. "Seriously, there was like ten days till that film came out, I would have gone willingly if I could have seen that."

"And I apologised for him." said Athena, looking at her. "You know he's not going to." Emily shook her head, just as the waitress returned with their drinks. And two cookies. Emily smiled at her as she said "Thanks." and handing one of the cookies to Bella. As well as putting the sippy cup of water on the tray. She then sipped her own soda as the waitress asked "Are you ready to order?"

* * *

After the waitress took their orders, Emily looked at both of them and said "So, my father's Thor." with a small smile. "Does that make me a goddess now?"

"You were always a goddess, Emily." said Athena, looking at her. "It's just now you know it."

"I always did wonder why I never got ill, unlike my siblings." said Emily, chuckling to herself. "Nice to know there's a reason I'm very healthy. Annabeth's gonna be so jealous."

"Emily." said Athena, looking at her. "It would probably be best if you kept your true parentage a secret from your siblings… They might not take kindly to it."

"You underestimate my sister." said Emily, with a smile. "But she's here? And she'll know me when she sees me?"

"Of course." said Athena, nodding. "Annabeth is here, as is Camp Half-Blood." Emily grinned, as Athena continued "And she's still engaged to Poseidon's boy, so…"

"Good to know." said Emily, with a smile. "That means I'm still her maid of honour… I should probably call her…" She let out a small frown, before hearing "Pika..." She turned to look at Bella, to see her reaching for the second cookie. Which was on the table. Emily smiled and handed it to her. "Pika pi!" said Bella, with a grin. Emily laughed, before sipping her drink. As Odin said "Do you have any more questions, little one?"

"Surprisingly, I do not." said Emily, with a small smile. "But I am starving. I cannot wait for our food to arrive." Athena smiled, before nodding.

* * *

Two hours later, Emily was walking into her dorm room with a smile. Everybody was fast asleep. Lupa and Cerberus were in front of the fire, with Mimi and Dexie cuddling into them, Theta and Carrie were on top of the bookshelf again, Bolt was at the foot of Penny's bed, with Rhino cuddling into him, while Mittens was sat at the bottom of it. Emily smiled and clicked her fingers, causing the clothes she had been wearing to disappear and be replaced with her pyjamas. Bella had already jumped onto the bed, and was settling in. Emily chuckled to herself before getting in, deciding to actually get some sleep that night.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter they should be going to Corona, and introducing another few Disney characters. :)**


	3. Now That I See You

**Hey guys. Here's chapter three, sorry it took so long, I got a bad case of writer's block. :o**

 **But this chapter introduces a character who will have a big presence in the upcoming chapters. ;)**

* * *

Descendants – A Whole New World

Chapter Three: Now That I See You

Emily woke up the next morning to Bolt licking her, making her smile as she sat up. "Good morning to you too, Bolt." she said, stroking him. He let out a panting noise as she sat up, to see Penny packing a suitcase. "Going somewhere?"

"You do realise we're leaving for Corona tomorrow, right?" said Penny, looking at her, with a smile. "The festival's tomorrow night." Emily nodded, she had completely forgotten the date, before getting out of bed. "Are you going to be joining us or not?"

"I'll meet you there, probably head out this afternoon." said Emily, with her own smile, she had a Pokemon she had promised a proper gallop to. "I take it Theta and Carrie have already gone out?"

"They weren't here when I woke up an hour ago." said Penny, looking over at Emily. "I took Lupa and Cerberus with me when I took Bolt on his walk. You don't mind, do you?"

"Not at all." said Emily, as she clicked her fingers and a white smoke engulfed her for a moment. "Thank you. I hope they were good for you."

"They were actually better behaved than Bolt." said Penny, as she shook her head at the smoke. "They stayed by my side the whole time till we got to the park and the three of them played together." The smoke cleared to show Emily nodding, now in her normal clothes rather than her pyjamas. Penny shook her head and said "I think that's technically cheating."

"It's called using what you got." said Emily, with a shrug. "I'm gonna head out, found out my sister's also here so I'm gonna call her. Plus I kinda want to go into town and get some more of those croissants, they were amazing…" She blushed as she admitted that, making Penny smile. Before nodding. As Bella jumped into Emily's arms saying "Pika! Pikachu!"

"Good morning, Bella." said Emily, stroking Bella behind the ears. "I'm sorry I wasn't awake earlier. Guess I needed the sleep." Bella pouted slightly before climbing onto her shoulder as Emily made her way towards Lupa and Cerberus and began stroking them. "I'm so happy you were good for Penny." she said, with a grin. "I'm going out now, do you two want to come with me?" They both sat up with a "'Yena!" and a "'Doom!" making Emily smile as she made her way towards the door, with Lupa and Cerberus following.

* * *

" _I can't believe you're here, Lee._ " came Annabeth's voice, as Emily sat on a bench in the castle courtyard, watching Lupa and Bella chase each other while Cerberus sat at her side. " _We need to meet up, are you coming to camp anytime soon?_ "

"I'm not sure, Annie." said Emily, with a sigh. "I'm gonna be in Corona later today, there's a big festival tomorrow."

" _Percy and I will meet you there then._ " said Annabeth, making Emily smile as she stroked Cerberus. " _I'm so_ _happy to hear your voice, Emily. Zeus wouldn't tell us where he had sent you when you disappeared last week._ _We didn't think we would ever see you again…_ "

"It's only been a week?" she asked, confused. Emily frowned, that couldn't be right at all. She had been on Pokearth for a while, hadn't she? "Seriously?"

" _Of course._ " said Annabeth, as Emily stood up and began pacing. Cerberus tilted his head as he watched his trainer pacing. " _Everything alright, Lee?_ "

"I… I swear I was on Pokearth for longer than that…" said Emily, with a frown. That couldn't be right, it couldn't have only been a week. "I travelled the entire world as well… It's only been a week?"

" _Pokearth? You were on Pokearth?_ " asked Annabeth, making Emily smile slightly. " _Percy is gonna be so jealous of you._ _Hades, I'm jealous of you! Have you got any with you?_ "

"I have yes." said Emily, thankful for the change of subject. "You can meet them when we meet up in Corona. We need to catch up anyway, I have some news…" She smiled. "You don't mind camping, do you? If I remember correctly, Corona has a great forest outside the city. Plus, I never thought I'd say this, but, erm, I miss camping. I did it all the time on Pokearth and it was fun…"

" _Of course I don't mind camping._ " said Annabeth, as Emily sat back down, stroking Cerberus again. " _I'll see if Percy wants to join me. Unless you just want this to be sister time?_ "

"You can bring my future brother-in-law along with you." said Emily, with a smile. As Cerberus put her head on Emily's lap, so she wouldn't stand up again, as she continued "Are you still sticking with the same date or…"

" _We're pushing it back till we find a new venue._ " said Annabeth, making Emily nod. " _Are you up to helping us again? Grover's going to be joining us._ " Emily smiled as Annabeth continued " _It won't be the same if you don't. And we'll be doing it at the weekends since both Perce and I have our last years of school._ "

"I'd love to join you, Annie." said Emily, looking around with a smile. As she noticed Ben walking towards her, with a smile of his own. "I gotta go, sis, see you later." She smiled as they both said their goodbyes, before she put the phone down and looked at Ben. "Hey. Didn't think I'd see you down here."

"Penny told me you were here." said Ben, as he sat down next to her. "I just wanted to check if you were coming with us to Corona."

"I'm gonna make my way there today." said Emily, looking at him, with a small smile. "My sister is meeting me there, possibly with her fiancé, so we can catch up."

"How are..." he started, only to shake his head, realising the answer. "You're gonna ride Beauty, aren't you?"

"She's been itching for a chance to go full gallop since we got here." said Emily, with a smile. "And I love the feeling of the wind in my hair."

"Fair enough." said Ben, with a nod. "So, how was your meal last night?"

"It was… It was good, I suppose," said Emily, with a small smile. "Learnt a lot about myself. Stuff Mom had kept from me for the past sixteen years… I wasn't even born in the universe I grew up in…" She took a deep breath as she told Ben everything she had learnt the night before. He listened with apt attention.

* * *

Half an hour later, Emily was taking a deep breath. "I just don't know how to feel… My father's always been a fictional being to me… I know him from films…" she said, looking at Ben, frowning. "I always felt drawn to him and never knew why… Obviously I do now…" She took a second deep breath before standing. "I'm sorry, I'm sure you didn't want to hear me moan…"

"I'm told I'm a good listener." said Ben, with a smile. "I didn't mind at all. You sounded like you needed the sounding board."

"I think what I need is time to clear my head." said Emily, with a shake of her head. "Do the King and Queen of Corona mind people camping in the woods?"

"Not that I know of." said Ben, with a small smile. "Cell signal is non-existent there though, something about the trees blocking it."

"Just what I need." said Emily, with a smile. She walked towards the side before turning to look at Ben and saying "Mimi and Dexie will be well looked after here, right?"

"Ms. Potts has already agreed to look after Mittens and Rhino, she can keep an eye on your friends as well." said Ben, with a nod. Emily nodded as she let Beauty out of her ball and knelt down to look at Lupa and Cerberus, taking two balls out of her bag. "You're talking like you're going to be going away for a while." said Ben, looking at her. As Lupa and Cerberus disappeared in red light. Emily looked at him with a smile before saying "You'll see me tomorrow, your majesty. I promise." as she slipped onto Beauty. With Bella settling in front of her. The Fire Horse took the two off in a flash leaving behind a frowning Ben. He couldn't help but think Emily was saying goodbye, even if she said otherwise. He sighed before walking off towards the castle.

* * *

Two hours later, Emily was getting off Beauty in a forest clearing, next to a small river. Making her smile slightly. "Thanks Beaut." said Emily, looking at her. Before reaching into her bag and letting out Robin the Decidueye and Shinobi the shiny Greninja. "Hey boys, can you scout the area. See if you can find a tower." said Emily, looking at the two. "Come straight back if you do find it." They both nodded before disappearing into the trees with a "'Ueye!" and a "'Ninja!" Emily smiled as she saw Bella tilt her head. "I know Bella, I shouldn't meddle but if I don't do something I'm gonna wallow." she said, looking at the Pikachu. "And the gods know how I get when I'm processing things… I tend to do..." She took a deep breath as she slipped onto the floor, Bella getting comfy on her lap. She looked down at Bella. "I shouldn't do this, should I? She'll be fine, Flynn will find her and he'll rescue her…"

"Or you could rescue her and be her hero." came a familiar female voice, with the same Estuary English accent as Emily, from in front of her. She looked up to see a very familiar girl standing there, making her gasp. As the girl said "Hey there."

"Roe… Rose?" asked Emily, looking at her, taking a deep breath as she stood up. "Is… Is it really you?" She tentatively made her way over to Rose and reached out to cup Rose's cheek. Only for her hand to go through it and causing Rose to disappear. Emily sighed as she said "Of course you're not real, I'm not that lucky."

"I'm as real as you want me to be, Em." came Rose's voice, from behind her. Emily turned to see Ghost-Rose standing by Beauty. Bella was sat on top of Beauty, looking at Emily like she was mad. Obviously she couldn't see Rose. "Why am I seeing you now? It's been years since…" She took a deep breath. "Since that day…"

"Obviously you need me more now." said Rose, looking at her with a small smile. "Something's obviously on your mind."

"I… I found out my father's a guy from the films we love so much." said Emily, sinking to the ground, tears forming. "And that I was never born in the universe we lived in… My whole life was a lie, Roe…"

"Not all of it, Em," said Rose, with a smile as she appeared next to Emily, sitting down. "We were in love, that wasn't a lie. Your friendship with Oscar and Carrie weren't lies either." Emily took a deep breath as Rose continued "The only lie was how and where you were born, and that's not your life."

"I know, Roe, I know… But…" said Emily, with a small smile. "I just… mum lied to me for so long. Every time I asked about my father she told me he was a librarian who died a long time ago… I just don't know if I can trust her now."

"She's a goddess, Emily," said Rose, looking at her, with a raised eyebrow. "Of course you can't trust her. You learnt that lesson a while ago." Rose smiled, before standing up. "She's still your mother though. And as far as you know, Thor doesn't know of your existence either. It's not your fault your mother chose not to let you live in your home universe."

"You're right," said Emily, with a small smile as she stood up. "Of course you're right. You're always right… Even in my imagination you're always right." She chuckled, as she heard a rustling in the nearby bushes, and both Robin and Shinobi appeared. "Decid!" said Robin, looking at Emily. At the same time as Shinobi said "Gren!"

"You found the tower?" asked Emily, with a smile. They both nodded, making Emily grin. Before she turned to look at Rose. Only to find Rose had gone. She let out a small sigh, before turning to Robin and Shinobi. "Show me." Bella jumped onto her shoulder as she pulled out Beauty's ball and returned her.

* * *

Emily let out a smile as she looked up at the tower she recognised as Rapunzel's, a few moments later. She had returned Robin and Shinobi to their balls as soon as they had arrived in the clearing. "'Chu?" asked Bella, looking at Emily. "Pika?"

"Yeah, it is very high up." said Emily, with a small smile. "But you know me, Bell, I'm nothing if not resourceful." Before reaching into her bag and pulling out a ball. She pressed the button on it and Galewing the Pidgeotto appeared out of the red light. Emily smiled as she said "I need you to fly us up to that window, Gale." Galewing nodded as Bella jumped onto his head and Emily climbed onto his back.

* * *

She took a deep breath as she slipped into the main room of the tower, before she felt a woosh of air from behind her. She turned with precision and managed to stop a frying pan from hitting her. She raised an eyebrow as she saw the frying pan was being held by a tendril of blond hair. Emily couldn't help but smile as she returned Galewing to his ball, all while trying to follow the hair to find the owner. Which was quite the feat considering how long the hair was. "I don't bite, whoever you are," said Emily, with a smile. She already knew who the owner of the hair was, but it was better if she didn't say anything. "I love your hair."

"What do you want?" came a deep female voice, from somewhere within the room. "Why are you here?"

"I saw a tower, couldn't resist having a look," said Emily, looking around, still searching for Rapunzel. "I didn't realise anybody lived here, sorry. It looks abandoned from the outside." She let out a small smile as she finally saw the young girl hiding in the corner. "My name's Emily, by the way."

"You need to leave," said Rapunzel, from the shadows, making Emily frown. She had only just got there, there was no way she was leaving yet. "Mother's gonna be back soon, she doesn't take kindly to strangers in the tower."

"I'm sure I'll be fine." said Emily, with a smile. She wasn't missing an opportunity to meet Gothel, even if she wasn't a big fan of the woman. "I'm very good with mothers."

"Pika!" said Bella, nodding. "Pikachu!"

"I…" started Rapunzel, looking at Emily, frowning slight. As a green lizard walked out of Rapunzel's hair and nuzzled into her. Rapunzel looked down at him as they heard a female voice shout " _Rapunzel! Let down your hair!_ " Emily frowned, that voice was a lot more intense in-person, as she watched Pascal burrow into Rapunzel's air while Rapunzel was trying to get her to hide by opening a wardrobe door. And was looking at her with pleading eyes. Emily let out a small smile before nodding and slipping into the wardrobe. "Pika?" asked Bella, as the door shut. Emily just put her finger on her lip and shushed Bella as they heard Rapunzel letting Mother Gothel up.

* * *

Emily frowned as she heard Gothel talking about the dangers of outside. Using familiar, to Emily, words. She continued to frown as she heard Rapunzel gasping. Emily rolled her eyes before pushing against the door and tumbling out. Landing on her back between Rapunzel and Gothel. Gothel was looking down at her with wide eyes, making Emily smile slightly, despite herself. "Rapunzel, who is this?"

"I'm Emily, and this is Bella." said Emily, standing up and brushing herself off. "I kinda thought getting out of there would be harder…" She let out a small smile. "Are you Rapunzel's mother?"

"Who are you?" asked Gothel, glaring at Emily. "Why are you here?"

"I've already told you my name," said Emily, looking at Gothel, with a smile. "As for why I'm here…" Her eyes turned stormy for a moment, before she shook her head and they returned to normal. "I wanted to ask about the mobile phone signal around here. Do you know why it's so bad? It kinda feels like it's being jammed or something… I'm pretty sure the forest's not dense enough to block signals naturally."

"I… I'm not sure what you're talking about," said Gothel, looking at her. "You need to leave. Now."

"All I need is a phone," said Emily, with a small smile. "I'm meant to be meeting my sister and I was gonna ring her when I found a clearing but the signal is non-existent and…"

"We do not have a phone here." said Gothel, sharply. "Leave. Now."

"Well, I suppose mother knows best," said Emily, with a smirk. "But I'm not leaving. Not without Rapunzel. I heard her plea to you, about how she wants to see the lights."

"They're stars," said Gothel, looking at Emily, daring her to disagree. "That's all."

"They're not stars," said Emily, with a smile. Before looking at Rapunzel. "Believe me, they're not stars. They're floating lanterns. Sent up every year on the birthday of the missing Princess." She smiled. "You want to see them up close, don't you?"

"More than anything in my life." said Rapunzel, looking at Emily. "Can you take me?"

"Out of the question!" said Gothel, reminding both of them she was still here. "I will not allow it!"

"Bella, use Nuzzle." said Emily, without turning around. Bella jumped off her shoulder and ran towards Gothel. As Emily looked at Rapunzel. "You want to come with me? Mother Gothel cannot stop us." She looked over at the woman in question, who was now twitching on the floor while yellow sparks came off her. "You have about five minutes to make your decision, Rapunzel. The paralysis will wear off then… For some reason it lasts practically forever on another Pokemon but when it comes to humans it doesn't last as long…" She shook her head, Rapunzel didn't really need to know that, as she held out her hand for Rapunzel. Who looked between the hand and Gothel. Before finally taking Emily's hand. "Take me to the lights, please," she said, grinning. As her hair flew out of the window. Emily grinned back, Rapunzel's was infectious after all, before leading her out of the window. With Bella jumping on her shoulder again. After giving Gothel a quick Thunder Wave for good measure out of her own accord. Even she didn't like the woman.

* * *

As soon as Emily reached the bottom of the tower using Rapunzel's hair, she brought Beauty out of her ball. Rapunzel's eyes went wide as she saw the Flame Horse Pokemon. "Is that… Is that a horse?" asked Rapunzel, looking at Beauty. As her hair flowed down the side of the building. "Is it on fire?"

"Beauty's a special horse, and yes, she's on fire," said Emily, looking at Rapunzel with a smile as Bella jumped onto Beauty's head.. "But don't worry, she won't burn you. Her fire's not hot to the touch, unless she wants it to be." Rapunzel looked slightly relieved, as Emily continued "Mind if I do something with your hair? It's a bit long for riding… It might get caught in Beauty's hooves." Before Emily could use her own magic, Rapunzel's hair began braiding itself and Rapunzel looked pleased with herself. Pascal quickly scurried out of his burrow in her hair and looked unhappy as he perched on her shoulder. It took a few moments before it was finished completely and Rapunzel had braids of hair wrapped around her body almost like belts. "That would make for some excellent rope…" said Emily, without thinking. Before shaking her head, with a slightly blush, she hadn't meant to say that out loud. She quickly climbed onto Beauty's back and then helped Rapunzel on. Rapunzel smiled as Emily told Beauty to go. She started heading into the forest with the two girls on her back.

* * *

They rode mostly in silence, with Rapunzel holding tight onto Emily while two of the belt-like hair tendrils were wrapped around Emily's waist. Pascal had quickly joined Bella at the front of Beauty, and looking around in awe. Rapunzel was doing the same, so enamoured with everything around them. Emily was just smiling as she watched the expressions on Rapunzel's face, there was something endearing about seeing somebody experiencing the world for the first time. Every now and again, Rapunzel would ask what something was, and Emily would answer as best as she could. Till they reached the edge of the forest and saw Corona.

* * *

Rapunzel's eyes lit up with awe as she spun around in the town square of the City of Corona, which was currently decked out in banners for the Festival of Lights. Emily couldn't help but smile, Rapunzel's smile was once again infectious, as she watched. "There you are!" came a familiar female voice, from behind Emily. She made sure to keep Rapunzel in her eye-line as she turned to see her sister walking towards her. "I thought we were meeting in the forest."

"We were, Annie, but something came up," said Emily, with a smile, as she discreetly motioned over to Rapunzel. "And before you ask, yes, that is Rapunzel. Though she doesn't know I know who she is." Annabeth smiled and nodded as Emily continued "Don't judge me but I just saved her from Gothel… Bella paralysed her for me." Annabeth gave her a glare causing Emily to put her hands up and said "Hey, Gothel's a bad woman. How should I have gotten Rapunzel out from under her?"

"This place is amazing!" said Rapunzel, looking at Emily as she walked over, while Annabeth was shaking her head. "I can't believe Mother didn't want to let me come here!"

"Yeah, this place is amazing," said Emily, with a smile as she looked at Rapunzel, thankful the spotlight had moved off her. "The festival isn't till tomorrow night so I was thinking we should try to find a hotel or inn… Whatever they call them here. It changes per state I think…"

"It's an inn," said Annabeth, with a smile. "I passed one earlier when I was looking around. When I couldn't find you in the forest. There's also a pretzel stand right next to it."

"What's a pretzel?" asked Rapunzel, looking at Emily. "And who's your friend?"

"Rapunzel, this is Annabeth, my sister," said Emily, with a smile. "And pretzels are amazing, we have to get some." She turned to look at Annabeth. "Can you show us the way?" Annabeth smiled and nodded, before leading the two out of the town square.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it, I have plans for Rapunzel. ;) And this isn't the last we've seen of Rose, believe me. :)**

 **If you liked, please leave a review. :)**


	4. She's Got A Dream

Descendants – A Whole New World

Chapter Four: She's Got A Dream

Rapunzel let out an almost guttural moan as she bit into the pretzel Emily had brought her. "This is so good!" she said, looking at Emily. Who was holding her own. Both Annabeth and Bella had one each, though Bella's was smaller. "I can't believe I've never had one before… This is a pretzel?"

"Yep," said Emily, as she bit into her own, which was still warm. She also let out a small moan of delight. "Ooo, you're right these are amazing. I think I'm gonna have to buy a bunch before I leave to go back to school…"

"You… You don't live here?" asked Rapunzel, frowning. "Will I come with you?"

"I live in a different state… Kingdom… place…" said Emily, looking at Rapunzel with a small smile. "I'd have to ask Ben if you could come back with us, I live at a school currently." Rapunzel's face fell, causing Emily to frown herself before saying "Hey, I'll talk to Ben. I very much doubt he'll say no."

"Why don't we go look around the city, guys?" asked Annabeth, looking at both of them as she changed the subject. "I'm sure we'll find some interesting things to do."

* * *

They spent the rest of the day enjoying the city, and at one point Emily let Lupa and Cerberus back out of their balls. Rapunzel had been scared to begin with but soon warmed up to them, playing with both of them. The city was bigger than Auradon, it seemed, but no less interesting. Children were running up and down the streets, without a worry. There were a lot of guards patrolling though, but Emily assumed it was because of the festival. Although she could have sworn she saw Gothel sneaking around, dodging the guards. She shook her head, deciding she'd deal with her another time, probably tomorrow. Before they knew it, it was getting dark and Annabeth led them to the inn.

* * *

Emily let out a small smile as she looked over at the sleeping Rapunzel, twenty minutes after getting into the inn, who was using her hair as a hammock and quilt all in one.

Her sister was asleep in the other bed in the room and Bella was curled up in the snug embrace of Lupa and Cerberus, who were asleep by the fire.

She took a deep breath, today had been a long day. She had lied to Rapunzel, something she really didn't like doing. It wasn't like Ben was going to say no to her coming back to Auradon Prep, but she knew that once Ben took them up to the castle, the King and Queen were gonna recognise Rapunzel. And then they were gonna be split up. Something she had implied wouldn't happen…

She took a second deep breath, before placing her head on the pillow and closing her eyes. Praying for sleep to take over her mind.

* * *

She blinked a few times as she found herself sat down at a desk in a very familiar classroom. A classroom she hadn't seen in a very long time, since before Pokearth…

She let out a small smile, as she looked down at herself, seeing she was in her school uniform.

"I suppose somebody wants me to think Auradon was all a dream," she said, as she stood up. "I know my dreams though, I'm very adept at recognising when I'm dreaming."

"You always have been," came Rose's voice, from behind her. She turned to see Rose sat at their desk, smiling at her. "You need some help again."

"And you already know why I need your help," said Emily, with a small smile as she sighed, before walking over to the desk. "Do you think dream M Four has the same stash Stella had?"

"It's your dream, sweetie," said Rose, looking at her. "So you're not going to talk about Rapunzel? About how you seem to think you've lied to your favourite Disney Princess?"

"I did lie to her," said Emily, as she pulled the desk drawer open and pulled out a box marked 'Archer'. She opened it and frowned. Nothing. No sweets. "Damn, dream M Four is boring."

"You didn't lie to Rapunzel, Em," said Rose, shaking her head. "You and I both know you're gonna talk to your boyfriend about enrolling her into Auradon Prep, and we both know that he's gonna say yes." She looked at Emily. "I know it's difficult knowing how the stories of certain people end, but we both know Rapunzel has a happy ending."

"Of course I know that," said Emily, looking at Rose with a sigh. "But she's still a real person, I'm no Gwenpool. I still feel bad for lying to her…" Rose raised an eyebrow. "OK, so I'm not lying to her exactly but..." She sighed again, before sitting on top of the desk. "I'm still not being entirely truthful with her." Rose gave her a small smile, as Emily lent back, closing her eyes. "I know what you're gonna say, Roe, I'm overreacting, but Rapunzel is my favourite princess…"

"And you feel bad deceiving her but you and I both know it's for the greater good," said Rose, pointing out the obvious. "We did it all the time when we were with M.I.5."

"But I didn't care for the people at Saint Hopes," said Emily, looking at her. "You and Carrie were the best things there." Rose let out a scoff, causing Emily to roll her eyes before adding "Fine, Oscar as well." Rose laughed as Emily continued "It's… It's just harder to deceive a friend." She sighed, before looking at the ceiling. "Thanks Roe, I feel slightly better now. You always knew how to calm me down."

"Well, distracting you with other means never really worked," said Rose, looking at her, with a cheeky smile. "I had to learn to improvise."

Emily laughed, before they both heard the door creak and turned, to see the door opening on its own. She looked at it with a small smile before saying "I guess my brain is telling me it's time to wake," as she slipped off the desk. "I'll probably see you again sometime, Roe. It's not like my guilt's going to go anywhere."

* * *

Emily soon found herself back in the room she was renting with her sister and Rapunzel in the inn, with sunlight filtering in through the shutters on the window. She sat up in bed, a small smile playing on her lips, which became a slight frown when she saw Rapunzel's hair cocoon in the corner. Obviously, the talk with Rose hadn't completely cleared her feelings of guilt, especially when she saw how peaceful the princess was as she slept. She took a deep breath, as her phone beeped from the table causing her to look at it, and let out a small smile. She put it to her ear and said "Hey Benny Boy, checking up on me?"

" _Well, a_ _fter how you left yesterday, I needed to be sure you hadn't ran,_ " came Ben's voice, making Emily sigh. She had left Auradon Prep rather suddenly. " _We'll be in Corona at ten, I take it you're not in the forest otherwise we wouldn't be talking right now._ "

"I'm at the inn, with my sister and, erm, a new friend," said Emily, looking over at Rapunzel, with a small sigh. "I promised her I'd ask you if she could join Auradon Prep, she's our age."

" _Of course,_ _everybody's welcome at Auradon Prep. Though it would be_ _up to her parents_ _to_ _let her_ _come_ _, doesn't Corona already have a school?_ " said Ben, as Emily slipped out of the bed. " _I can't wait to meet your_ _sister and_ _new friend later._ "

"I can't wait for you to meet them as well," said Emily, as she magicked her pyjamas off, replacing them with ordinary clothes. "Where are you staying? We can meet you there."

" _The castle._ _I_ _n fact I believe they're actually waiting for you there right now,_ " was Ben's reply, as Emily used her magic to open the shutters. Causing a groan from the second bed. " _I told them you were coming yesterday, they've had a room set up for you._ "

"We'll wait for you to get here before we head up there," said Emily, with a small smile. "Seems safer than three random girls just walking up the gates. Even if they are expecting me." She walked over to the open window and looked out, to see a few kids running down the street with a group of four guards patrolling, as she continued "I'll see you later, Ben. It'll be good to see you again." She felt a nudge on her leg and looked down to see Lupa pushing her head against it, making Emily chuckle before she started stroking the Mightyena, as she and Ben said their goodbyes.

* * *

Half an hour later, the three were stood by the pretzel stand, having breakfast. "So we have a few hours before my friend gets here," said Emily, looking at Rapunzel. "If I remember what I've read correctly, the festival starts any minute." She smiled. "I believe it starts in the main courtyard with what they call the Kingdom Dance." She looked at Rapunzel. "You wanna go see?"

"That sounds amazing," said Rapunzel, with a grin. "Let's go!" She ran off, with Bella following. Emily laughed as Annabeth looked over at her.

"You're sure this is a good idea?" asked Annabeth, as she fed Lupa a piece of her pretzel. "Letting her run around town like this…"

"We're the only ones who know who she really is right now," said Emily, looking at her sister. "We will keep her safe."

"I hope you're right, Em," said Annabeth, watching Rapunzel run off ahead with Bella on her shoulder. "I do hope you're right."

* * *

Ten minutes later, they were stood in the town square watching Rapunzel dance with the townspeople. The moment was short-lived for Emily when she saw a familiar woman in a red dress and black cloak slinking around in the background, dodging the many city guards patrolling.

"Keep Rapunzel safe," said Emily, looking at Annabeth. "I'll be right back, just gotta go and do something."

Annabeth nodded, as Emily walked over to a pair of guards at the side, with Cerberus following her.

* * *

"Can we help you, young lady?" asked one of the guards, looking at Emily, managing to ignore Cerberus. "As you can see, we're rather busy."

"Oh I'm sure you're very busy watching a sixteen year old dance," said Emily, looking at them while rolling her eyes. "But this is important…" They were ignoring her, in favour of watching the dance. She sighed before reaching into her bag and pulling out a black wallet. She stomped her foot as she said "Excuse me, I'm from M.I.5!"

The two guards instantly stood to attention, before one of them said "Why didn't you say so, ma'am. We were told to keep an eye out for you… Though we were also told there would be more than one of you."

"My partner's over there, and the others are on their way," said Emily, keeping her cool. She was internally screaming, how did these guards in Corona know about an organisation she had been apart of in her universe? She decided to shake it off for the moment, getting back to the more important matter at hand. "I presume we've been allowed to do whatever it takes to find the missing princess?" The guard nodded, making Emily grin. "Good. Because I need you to make sure nobody leaves this city. People can come in, but nobody leaves. I have it on good authority that that sixteen year old dancing over there is the missing princess. And the person who kidnapped her is here."

"Whose authority is that then?" asked one of the guards, looking at Emily, confused.

"My own," said Emily, rolling her eyes again. These guards… "Can I have your word that nobody leaves?"

"Of course, ma'am," said the guard, nodding. "What else do you want us to do?"

"Nothing," said Emily, looking at him. "Leave it to me." With that she took off, Cerberus following.

* * *

She found Mother Gothel trying to slink away in the alleyways. "Hello again, Gothel," said Emily, looking at the woman. Gothel turned with a scowl, pulling a dagger out of her sleeve. Cerberus' mouth immediately light up with flames, and Emily smiled before saying "Now, we can do this the easy way where you realise you're out gunned and I can calmly take you to the City Guards."

"If you haven't noticed, it's just you and me, little girl," said Gothel, looking at Emily. "You and that mutt."

"That 'mutt' is currently gearing up to burn you, Gothel," said Emily, looking at the woman. "Look, I know your life is spiralling out of control right now. And I know that you think it's all my fault for taking Rapunzel from you. For bringing her here to see the lanterns. But believe me, you were bound to be found out. Come with me now and I will be kind."

Gothel looked between Emily and Cerberus, before attempting to throw the dagger at Emily. Cerberus immediately let out the Flamethrower he had been holding, turning the dagger into ash before it could reach his trainer, and Emily smiled as she stroked his head. At the same time as Gothel's eyes went wide.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," said Emily, sounding resigned. "Cerberus, use Thunder Fang." The Dark Pokemon immediately ran at Gothel, who attempted to flee down another alleyway, with sparks coming from his mouth. Emily turned her head with a sigh as she reached into her bag and pulled out a pair of handcuffs, before hearing a female scream followed by a growl as Cerberus began dragging Mother Gothel's twitching conscious body towards his trainer. "I guess it really is a scary world out here," she said, as she pulled the woman's arms behind her back and handcuffed her. She pulled Gothel up, while leaning in and whispering "Rapunzel is protected now, Gothel. Remember that," before pushing the old woman towards the entrance of the alleyway.

* * *

She marched Gothel right up to the palace gates, with Cerberus at her side making sure Gothel didn't try to escape. "You really think this place'll hold me?" asked Gothel, after Emily had announced herself at the gates, showing her M.I.5 identification card. "I'll escape, and I'll come after you and all those you hold dear."

"I don't think this place will hold you at all," said Emily, looking at Gothel. "But where you're actually going to go? That place will definitely hold ya." She smirked, just as the gates opened and the guard returned with another one, in fancier armour. "Ah, captain, I presume the guard told you who this is?"

"Yes," said the captain, looking at Emily. "We weren't expecting you M.I.5 lot till later." He looked Gothel up and down. "This is the woman who took the princess? How did you find her?"

"A very happy accident," said Emily, looking at him. "I was trying to find the origin of the signal jammer in the woods. The trees are not thick enough to disrupt the signal as well as it supposedly does." She gave him a small smile. "Look, I'll tell you everything later, right now I think the princess is wondering where I am… She's safe, don't worry, she's with my sister. But I should probably get back to her." She pushed Gothel towards the captain. "Do you have your own manacles? I need those handcuffs back, they're kinda sentimental." The captain grabbed Gothel and held out his other hand. The other guard placed a pair of manacles in his hand and Emily quickly uncuffed Gothel. She placed the handcuffs back in her bag and began walking off.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS LITTLE GIRL!" shouted Gothel, as Emily and Cerberus walked off.

Emily simply chuckled as she turned and began walking backwards. "I don't think so, Gothel. Turns out, Mother doesn't always know best." She smirked before turning back around and walking down the street.

* * *

"Do I want to know where you went?" asked Annabeth, as Emily rejoined her sister back at the town square. Rapunzel was still dancing with the townspeople, alongside Bella, and didn't seem to be slowing down. "And did it have something to do with the woman we both saw trying to dodge guards earlier."

"She's in the castle dungeons now," said Emily, shrugging, as she lent against the wall Annabeth was also leaning against. Cerberus had rejoined Lupa. "Won't be bothering us again, not after they send her to the Isle."

"For somebody who's only been here a few days you do know a lot about Auradon," said Annabeth, looking at her sister.

"The Descendants films were some of my favourites, both of them," said Emily, with a smile. "It's a shame I never got to see the third one… I would have liked to be even more prepared." She looked over at Rapunzel, who was laughing as she danced with four little girls with red hair. "Plus, I only really know Auradon Prep and the Isle… The rest of the world, including the rest of Auradon Central, is a mystery to me."

"And you're alright with that? Miss Has To Know It All," said Annabeth, looking at Emily, with a knowing smirk.

Emily rolled her eyes just as Rapunzel ran over to them, with Pascal and Bella on her shoulders, at the same time as Emily's phone went off. She immediately took it out of her bag and smiled. "Are you done dancing, 'punze? That friend I mentioned, Ben, he's just arrived at the castle with his family."

"The castle?" asked Rapunzel, grinning as she looked at Emily. "You know the King and Queen?"

"Not yet, but I do know the king and queen of Auradon Central," said Emily, smiling. "Ben, he's their son."

"I'm gonna get to meet a prince?" asked Rapunzel, with wide eyes. "Can we go now?"

"Well, I was about to ask if you were ready," said Emily, chuckling slightly. "Castle's this way." She turned to Annabeth. "You joining us, sis?"

"Wouldn't miss meeting my sister's friend," said Annabeth, smiling. "Or Queen Belle."

"Of course," said Emily, with a knowing smirk. As Bella jumped back onto her shoulder, and Lupa and Cerberus stood up, ready to leave. "Come on, let's get going." She walked off, tapping at her phone.

* * *

The twenty minute walk up to the castle gates was quiet, with Rapunzel looking around the town in awe. Emily was cradling Bella in her arms like a baby, the Pikachu had worn herself out dancing and was now asleep. Lupa and Cerberus were walking between Emily and Annabeth.

* * *

Soon enough, they reached the castle gates and found Ben waiting for them outside. He grinned as soon as he saw them, and went to say something before he noticed the sleeping Bella. "Hey Emily," he said, quietly as to not wake Bella. "These your friends?"

Emily nodded before saying "Ben, meet my sister, Annabeth, and my new friend, Rapunzel." She saw Ben's eyes go wide, and she immediately lent in and whispered "Please don't freak out, she doesn't know yet."

"OK," whispered Ben, while nodding. "You are going to tell her, right?"

"I didn't want to freak her out right away, but yes I am going to tell her," was Emily's response, before straightening up. "Bella's starting to get heavy, did you say they had a room set up for me?" She then looked up at the sky, which was beginning to have dark clouds in it. "Plus I think it's going to rain, so we should probably get inside."

* * *

"I can't believe they're letting me stay in here with you," said Rapunzel, as she looked around the small guest room in the Corona castle. Emily had placed, the still sleeping, Bella on one of the cushions of the single queen sized bed and was now hanging her coat on the hook while keeping her bag on. Lupa and Cerberus were curled up in front of the fireplace. "This place is amazing."

"Yeah, it's pretty sweet," said Emily, smiling as she took a seat on the windowsill. Before sighing and looking over at Rapunzel. "Listen, Rapunzel, I need to tell you something important… Something I probably should have told you when we first met." She gave Rapunzel a small smile. "You might want to sit down."

Rapunzel looked confused as she began weaving a chair out of her hair and sat down. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine, Rapunzel," said Emily, with a smile. "It's a good thing, I promise." She took a deep breath. "I have been keeping something from you, however… You were born here in this castle, to the king and queen. You're a princess, 'punze."

"What?" asked Rapunzel, her eyes going wide. "I'm not… That can't be right…" She frowned. "How?"

"Gothel kidnapped you because of your hair," said Emily, with a small smile. "I'm sorry, Rapunzel, but when your mother was pregnant with you she got…" She paused for a moment, trying to think of the right words. "Very ill." There was a brief silence as Rapunzel frowned, before Emily continued "Out in the world somewhere, there was this flower that Gothel used to stay young. After every use of it, she would hide it, but one night she got spooked by the city guards and didn't hide it well enough…" Emily took a deep breath. "Your father had sent out the city guard to find the flower, knowing of its healing properties. They found it and saved your mother, and you were born with your beautiful blonde hair." She sighed. "A few days later, Gothel slipped into your parents room and tried to steal a piece of your hair… It didn't work for her though, so she took you and kept you locked up in that tower."

"How do you know that?" asked Rapunzel, frowning.

"It's history here," said Emily, shrugging. "Well, the whole thing involving your parents and your kidnapping. The bit with Gothel I know about because I spoke to her." She let out a small smile. "She's currently in the dungeons, if you want to verify my story." Rapunzel immediately stood up, her hair losing the chair shape, before she ran out of the room. Emily sighed and grabbed her phone out of her bag and tapped at it.

* * *

Minutes later, Emily was walking into the castle entrance hall with her bag on. Lupa and Cerberus were back in her room, keeping an eye on Bella, in case she woke up. "There's no sign of her in the dungeons," said Annabeth, after walking up from some stairs and was now stood next to her sister. "Do you know where she could have gone?"

"I have ideas," said Emily, looking at Annabeth with a small smile. "Probably somewhere she knows like the tow…" She trailed off when she saw the door opening and two city guards leading a group of familiar people inside. Causing her to gasp. "Rose?!"

"Emily?!" asked Rose, looking at her. "Are you…" She immediately grinned and ran up to Emily, allowing them both to embrace in a kiss.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it.**


End file.
